It is frequently desirable to conduct image processing prior to use of image data as an input to a computer vision system, which uses an object detection algorithm or algorithms to identify target objects. Image processing may be performed to improve the image data and thereby to improve the reliability of such a computer vision system. However, such image processing may occasionally have unexpected, or unpredictable, effects in the decision processes of the computer vision system.